Feathers of Love original
by Luvzdeidara
Summary: For those of you who read this version, I encourage you to also read the remake that I am writing of this story. I am participating in NaNoWriMo. If you don't know what that is, it is where I write a novel for a month to reach a goal of 50,000 words. This version is only 7.5k words so I hope to make this version much better. Thank you 3


"Dammit Mokona! You taken us to how many worlds now and you still can't get the landings right?" Kurogane yelled at the white puffball as he waded into shallow waters. "At least we landed in the oasis waters instead of on a cactus." He grumbled getting out of the small lake taking a look around. There was nothing but sand and cacti everywhere, but in the distance a mile or so away a town could be seen.

Fai only chuckled to himself and scooped Mokona into his arms in a loose hold. "Don't listen to Kuro-poo, he's just cranky from the trip." he exclaimed in his always cheerful voice while shaking his hand up and down. "Right Daddy? When we get to the town we'll buy some nice coffee for you." Fai stuck out his tongue slightly and pranced forward, "Away!"

"GRRR! How many times wizard must I tell you not to call me that! It's Kurogane!" He yelled chasing after the airy-blond about ready to smack him for that comment.

"It seems they are at it again." Sakura said giggling, watching Kurogane chase Fai across the desert. "We've been searching for my feathers for two years at least and they still don't get along. Isn't that right Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran gazed at her with a nod. "Yeah." he simply said. "Syaoran-kun! Catch!" Fai yelled, throwing Mokona. "Ah!" Syaoran yelped. "Wee!" Mokona exclaimed, landing safely in his arms. "Mokona likes flying!"

Fai laughed, leading Kurogane further and further the desert, away from the group. "Daddy is mad!" he exclaimed happily, throwing his arms in the air.

"Quit calling me that!" He said following Fai further into the desert toward the city. "When I get my hands on you, you are toast."

"Sometimes I feel sorry of Kurogane-san, even if Fai-san is just having a little bit of fun, he's constantly being picked on." She sighed watching the two run off toward the city. "What I'm curious about is if Fai-san keeps calling Kurogane-san Mokona's daddy, who's the mommy? I hope it isn't me." She said taking Mokona from Syaoran's arms cradling him gently to herself.

Syaoran gave a surprised look. "You don't know who... Never mind." he started then quit the sentence before Sakura had a freak out or pass out. "Come on, we should probably follow them before things get bad or we just get left behind." he concluded, grabbing Sakura's hand and starting forward.

Fai continued to prance along like an idiot, glancing over his shoulder time to time to see if Kurogane was still following. "Come on Kuro-poo! You can do it! Daddy can't get out of shape! He has to protect his sweet children and the mother!" Fai pranced in a short circle before continuing on with his quick sprint.

"No I don't." Sakura said looking at him curiously. 'I wonder who mommy is.' "Come on, we should probably follow them before things get bad or we just get left behind." Syaoran said pulling Sakura from her thoughts. Taking his hand they followed quickly after Fai and Kurogane.

"You are so dead." He said following right behind the wizard. Reaching out for his coat Kurogane could feel the faux fur between his fingers and held tight. Coming to an unsteady stop Kurogane tripped pulled Fai back toward him and down on top of him.

Fai gave a dumbfounded look before grinning. "Funny daddy, he caught me!" he exclaimed, poking Kurogane's face. "He has passed the test! Mommy is so proud!" Fai laughed aloud like always and continued to poke Kurogane.

Watching Kurogane grab a hold of Fai's coat, Sakura watched as He stopped suddenly and lost his balance. Falling to the ground she saw Fai land on Kuro and she let out a gasp. Still holding Mokona and holding Syaoran's hand she rush to them just as Fai began poking Kurogane.

Landing face up in the desert sand, Kurogane was aware of the weight of Fai laying on him. "Funny daddy, he caught me!" Fai had said poking his cheek, "He has passed the test! Mommy is so proud!" He laughed still poking him. "Shut up! Why do you keep referring to me as daddy and you mommy!" He asked shoving the blond off of him.

Fai rolled to the ground next to Kurogane, still laughing. "Because we must take care of the children Kuro-poo!" he joked, "You are the strong, yet good Daddy and I am the happy, nice Mommy!" Fai rolled on his side and looked at Kurogane while tipping his head side to side, a hum crossing over his lips.

"You have got to be kidding me." He whispered under his breath. 'What does he take me for, his lover?' He thought rather annoyed. Face reddening slightly at the thought that Fai was referring to them as lovers he shook away that thought and stood up. "Stand up, let's hurry and find that feather."

"Yeah yeah..." Fai replied, grabbing Kurogane's hand to pull himself up. He let go once he straightened himself and held his own hand up to shield his eyes. "Sakura-Chan! Syaoran-kun!" he called, waving his free arm in the air, "We're almost there!"

Hurrying to where Fai and Kurogane stood the five of them finished walking to the town. "Where do you think we should look first for my feather, Fai-san. Or should we maybe ask around?" Sakura asked.

Fai gave a thoughtful look before pointing upward exploding with an "Ah ha!" "I got nothing." he finished slumping over. "It's okay Fai-chan. Mokona thinks it's okay." Mokona said, patting Fai's head. Fai instantly came back to himself and grabbed Mokona. "I always knew you'd understand Moko-chan!" he said, kissing the side of the white puff ball's head.

"How about we split into groups. Kurogane-san and Fai-san go north into the city, while Syaoran-kun, Mokona and I go south?" Sakura asked cheerfully. "I like it!" Fai exclaimed, "Please daddy, can we, can we, can we?"

"Fine, but will you stop calling me that?" He asked to appease the excited, bouncing blond. 'Why am I always stuck with him?'

"I think we probably should fine something better to wear." Syaoran commented looking at the people around them and how they were dressed. "It's odd but they seem to wear Yukatas. Why they would wear something made of cotton is beyond me, despite how thinly made they are."

Fai held out his hand out to Kurogane. "Daddy, can I give the kids money to buy some clothes so they're not shunned?" Fai asked.

"Fai-san." Syaoran hissed, shaking his hands between them, "It's okay, me and Sakura-hime can find somewhere to get stuff. You guys hold on to whatever you have and we will too. Okay?" "Yep!" Fai replied, giving a thumbs up, "We probably don't have money from the world anyways." Fai laughed his hands on his waist.

"Keep calling me that, I dare you." Kurogane said glaring at Fai from over top of Syaoran who had just stepped in between them.  
"Fai-san, please try not to anger Kurogane too much." Sakura said lightly touching his shoulder with her hand, "I don't want him to end up killing you." "Come on Syaoran-kun, let's get going."  
"Let's go wizard." Kurogane muttered dragging him along by the sleeve of his coat.

Fai chuckled with a funny face, letting Kurogane pull him along for a bit before walking himself. "Kuro-poo, we should get some clothes first, and then look around for the feather." Fai said, gazing about, his hands on his waist. "It's a small town so it shouldn't be hard to find... but then again, this is Sakura-Chan's feather after all." Fai shrugged, still wearing his grin.

"I'd rather go looking for the feather in my birthday suit then wear a yukata." He said watching the blond wizard look around. "It would make more sense to just find the feather than spend money for clothes then go look for it in this small of a town."

"But they look so fun Daddy!" Fai whined, "I want to try one!" Instantly Fai gripped Kurogane's arm and drug him through a small crowd to a nearby store. Fai stuck out his tongue slightly in amusement and pulled Kurogane to the back on the shop. "You should wear this one!" Fai started, holding up a pink one, "Or maybe this one!" Next it was a green Yukata, "There are so many choices!" Fai continued to hold Kurogane's arm so he couldn't run off.

"Buy one if you want, but I'm not wearing one." He said before Fai began to drag him through the small crowd and into a store. In the back Fai held up a pink yukata and said you should wear this one!"  
"I am NOT wearing that!" he said trying to escape Fai's grasp as he then held up a green one. "Let me go! I told you, I'd rather wear nothing than one of those."

"Come on!" Fai whined, "It's fun!" He tackled Kurogane to the ground and takes away his sword. "You're wearing this either way Kuro-poo!" Fai said, almost in a happy but evil tone, "Just take off whatever you call that! You have to change into this!" Fai exclaimed, shoving a green Yukata at Kurogane. "I'll wear the blue one!"

"Fun for you maybe." He complained trying to get his sword back that Fai had taken. Looking at the green Yukata Fai held up for him to wear he said, "Over my dead body. The only way I'd ever wear that is if you forced it on me and that would never happen."

"Or would it?" Fai said, giving a sly look. He paused, letting the words sink in before throwing Kurogane's sword off to the side, out of reach. He focused on Kurogane again with a dark grin of playfulness and began to pull at Kurogane's cloths. "You better not fight. I don't like violence Daddy!" Fai laughed.

"Wait, what!" He asked wide-eyed watching Fai toss his sword to the side away from them both. Eyes back on him Kurogane saw the dark grin that followed. "Shit. Don't you dare." He said struggling to keep his sand covered clothes on. 'Dammit, he's stronger than he looks.' he thought. In the end Kurogane lost and Fai forced him to wear the Yukata.

"Now... how does this go...?" Fai muttered, trying to tie the whole thing up, "Ah! There we go!" Fai gave an approving nod and stood up. "Daddy should wear Yukatas more often!" Fai laughed and hung his over his arm, still not having put it on yet.

'I feel so violated. Why can't he take no for an answer?' Kurogane thought still sitting on the floor of the changing room. "Was it really necessary to put it on me yourself? I didn't want to wear It." he huffed eyeing Fai with annoyance.

"Yes. I did have to put it on you, thank you very much." Fai said, crossing his arms with a sly grin, "Other wise you wouldn't have put it on." Fai grinned and started pulling off his clothes to change.

Shuddering slightly when Fai said that he was about to argue back when Fai began to change. Watching as Fai began to pull his shirt over his head, Kurogane turned away with wide-eyed surprise, and waited for Fai to finish changing. 'Jeez, he's muscular but no one can tell with that thick coat he always wears.' He thought as Fai changed into his Yukata.

Fai finished quickly and tossed his cloths over his arm. "That's better!" he exclaimed, looking himself over. "They're so cool! And fun to wear! How could you not want to wear something so awesome Kuro-Chan?" Fai held out his hand to him then, to help him to his feet being as Fai was the one to knock him over.

Hearing Fai exclaim he was finished, Kurogane turned back around to see. "Hmm... It doesn't look bad on you at least. I was never one to wear one; even when I was younger." He told him taking his hand to stand up. Walking over to his sword he picked it up and tied it to the band of his Yukata.

Fai was shocked. He ran to Kurogane and felt his forehead. "Kuro-poo didn't yell at me and even said nice things!" he exclaimed, "I-It's the sign of the apocalypse! Run! Save the children!" Fai pranced around the shop, a grin taking him as he did.

Surprised when Fai ran to him to check his tempature he swatted his hand away. "It is not. I can be nice when I want. Stop run about the shop you'll get us kicked out, and we still need to pay for these stupid things."

Fai paused, a blank expression taking him for a moment before he pranced over to Kurogane and poked him in the forehead. "Oh you." he said cheerfully, dropping his hand back down. Fai gave slight sigh and he relaxed though a retarded smile was still planted. "Okay... paying... paying..." he muttered, searching his own clothes, "Daddy, Mommy needs money to pay." Fai concluded, holding his hand out to Kurogane.

"Stop calling me that." He said with a sigh searching for his wallet. Tossing the 'Dragon scaled' wallet - that he bought while in Oto Country - to Fai he said, "Here, there should be enough money to pay for both. Take the price tag too." Pulling off the tag he handed it to Fai as well and stood outside the door of the shop.

Waiting as Fai paid for both of the Yukatas a thought suddenly hit him. He had the picture that Syaoran took of him and Fai in the wallet. "Oh shit!" He cursed as realization dawned on him, "I have that picture Syaoran took of us in my wallet. If he sees it..." He said stopping short as Fai came out of the shop.

Fai pranced slightly as he left the building and tossed the wallet to Kurogane with a grin. "I always knew you loved me!" Fai joked, referring to the picture.

"WHAT!" He yelled drawing attention to himself unintentionally, "I do not!" Taking a deep breath to calm himself he clarified, "Don't you remember? When we were on Friendship world Syaoran-bozu took a picture of us as a prop." He explained trying to refresh the wizard's memory, "I just never got around to tossing the photo out." He lied.

"Face it. I'm just that awesome Kuro-poo! No wonder you'd love me!" Fai continued to joke though he kept his voice low so no other would hear.

"Stop it, n-no I don't." He said turning away from Fai to hide his growing blush. Walking away down the street he called over his shoulder, "Just drop it, let's find those feathers."

"Okay!" Fai said happily, following behind. He's so serious... I wonder... no way...Fai thought slowly. He kept a small distance from Kurogane as he thought on and on about it. Finally he shook it from his head and kicked up his pace to walk backwards in front of Kurogane so he could talk to him. "We should ask some locals. They'll probably know some rumors or details. It's the best way to start." Fai said, crossing his arms.

'Gah! I really need to relax. He's too much of an airhead to figure out that I do in fact like him. Still, that was a close call.' He thought continuing to walk through town. As the pink in his cheeks faded Fai hurried ahead of him walking backwards. "We should ask some locals. They'll probably know some rumors or details. It's the best way to start." Fai said crossing his arms in front of himself.  
"Sure, good idea." He replied.

Fai gave a thumbs up and almost simultaneously hit something and fell forward against Kurogane. "Damn teen!" some guy yelled. I'm not a teen... Fai thought, gazing over his shoulder at the guy, forgetting where he fell.

Too late to warn Fai, he backed up into an older man and fell forward into Kurogane's chest. Holding onto him with arms wrapped tight he yelled back at the man with a death glare, "You saw him walking backward knowing he couldn't see you. You should have moved out of his way, and he's not a teenager. Back off!"

The man's jaw dropped slightly and Fai just chuckled. "That's my Kuro-Chan!" he laughed. The man was frozen for a moment before giving a slight pissed look and walking off. The small group that formed around them also took off seeing Kurogane's glare. Fai only continued to laugh.

"Jerk" Kurogane murmured to himself. "You alright? Not hurt are you?" He asked looking down at the blond-who was several inches shorter than himself-not registering that he was still holding onto Fai.

Fai gave a thought filled look before nodding slightly. "Yeah..." he said simply, straightening himself. He brushed his blond hair back and sighed. "Stupid old people, but then again, what are you going to do?" Fai grinned slightly and dropped his hands to his own waist.

"Good" He sighed as Fai moved to straighten himself out. Realizing he still holding Fai he dropped his hands and he blush from before returned. "Yeah...heh." He replied quickly looking away.

Fai, oblivious as always, only turned on his heels and held a fist up in the air. "Away! To find the feather!" he exclaimed before looking over his shoulder. "Come on Kuro-tan! This isn't the time to think! We got to work!"

"I'm coming" He replied walking up to Fai. As they walked Kurogane couldn't help but hear some girl's close by talking.

"Oh look at her! She's pretty don't you think?" One girl said.  
"Yeah, and her boyfriend is cute too." Said a second.  
"Yeah I agree. They make a cute couple." the third replied.

Looking around Kurogane didn't see any couples nearby but noticed the second girl looking at him. She turned away toward her friends and began talking again. 'Great... Those girls think Fai is a girl and that we are dating.'

Fai shook his head slightly and stomped back to Kurogane. "H-ello!" he said, shaking his hand between them, "Wake-y wake-y! Time to go!" Fai cheered, still moving his hand to and fro.

"Huh, what?" He asked taking a step back seeing Fai so close. "Sorry, I was thinking." Watching Fai's hand still moving back and forth, Kurogane grabbed it, making it stop. Still holding his hand he began walking to their first stop in finding the feather.

Fai chuckled lightly, letting Kurogane lead the way.' He's still acting weird... I still wonder...' "We should stop in there." Fai pointed, "They look like a pretty popular place!"

"Alright" Walking into the store Kurogane saw hearts, candy and other romantic things for couples. 'You've got to joking.' He thought.  
"Hello sir, are you here to buy you're lovely girlfriend something for Valentine's Day tomorrow?" a young lady asked walking up to them.

Fai grinned then leaned over the desk. "No, we have more important business here." he said smoothly. "Oh." the girl muttered, now seeing Fai wasn't a girl. Rested his head on his hands and smiled. "Does the young lady know any weird rumors? Maybe some sudden rise in power people thought would never happen? Something bizarre and magic?" he asked.

"I'm sorry; I haven't noticed anything, strange. Other than the fact that you are still are hold your, um...Boyfriend's? hand." She said pointing out that Kurogane was still holding Fai's hand."Sorry I couldn't have been a help to you."

Fai laughed and straightened himself, not saying a word though an unnoticeable cringe formed in his mouth. "Well. Thank you anyways." he said, dragging Kurogane quickly out of the shop. "Now where?" he asked, trying to move on from the last subject brought up.

"Ah...I don't know." He replied at a loss for words unable to think of anything but why Fai hadn't let go of his hand. 'I wonder why he hasn't taken his hand back. Does he not mind holding my hand, or does he want to hold it? His hand is so warm and soft.'

Fai forgot he even held Kurogane's hand as he continued to pull him through the town. He brought them to another shop, this one not so pink and happy. "Looky looky! It's a bar. Daddy likes these doesn't he?" Fai asked, gazing over his shoulder to Kurogane.

"Bar? Yes I do like 'em. Let's go in!" He said surprisingly happy. Dragging him in part boy music was playing 'Unce, unce, unce' Went the beat of the music, and everyone was grinding up against each other. The one thing that caught Kurogane's eye was that everyone in the bar was male; it was a little odd to see them dancing that way.

Fai shook his head side to side a retarded grin crossing him like always. He was totally oblivious of the dancing around him and even what kind of bar it was. "The bartender is over there!" Fai exclaimed, pointing the way to go.

'My luck really sucks! I try hiding I like guys and everywhere I go in this stupid town has something to do with it! Seriously, a gay bar!' Kurogane screamed in his head walking hand-in-hand, still, to where the bartender stood. "Excuse me, have you noticed anything unusual or impossibably magical recently?" Kurogane asked the bartender.

"Besides your little friend here, nothing that I can remember. Though maybe if you let me borrow your boyfriend for a bit I just might." the bartender replied with an almost wicked grin. Fai glanced between Kurogane and the bartender having one of his moments when he didn't know what to do or say.

"Excuse me? HELL NO!" He yelled, "If you lay one finger on him I'll personally rip you to shreds." Stepping in front of Fai to block the bartender's view of him Kurogane felt Fai's fingers being pulled from his. Someone behind him had pulled Fai to himself, holding him close. Too close in Kurogane's opinion. "Get your hands off him! He's with me."

Fai, being as stupid as usual, only laughed until he was pulled away from Kurogane. "Kuro-tan!" Fai called playfully like always. He could have probably broke away but didn't. He was more interested in what Kurogane would do. He wanted to confirm his thoughts and he felt this was the best way.

"Why should I? He's far too cute to possibly be with the likes of you, he could do so much better." The man taunted, "Even if he is with you, I bet you do for fill his needs well enough. I could give him the best he's ever had." He continued on, "And even to prove it, I bet I can woo him with a single kiss." Leaning in swiftly the man's lips were inches from Fai's. Just as his lips grazed Fai's Kurogane pulled Fai away and held him close with one arm. The other he hit the man with such force it sent him sprawling on the ground across the length of the bar with a broken, bloody nose.  
Wrapping the other arm now around Fai's waist he yelled out to all the other guy's that were now staring with disbelief. "Anyone else man enough to try and do what you please with him?" When no one replied he then said, "I thought not." Turning his attention now on Fai he asked, "Why didn't you push him off! I know you are far strong enough to have done what I just did."

"Research Kuro-poo. Research." Fai laughed, pretty confident in what he had learned. "You're so nice today!" Fai stuck out his tongue slightly and poked Kurogane's face. "Funny man!" he laughed.

"What was so important that you had to have done research? I could have killed him!" he growled with unapproval. Dropping his head he let out a deep sigh, "Come on, let's get out of here. I still don't like they keep staring at you."

"Stuff." he replied with a chuckle. Fai tipped his head side to side to the music as Kurogane finished speaking. "Okay because Kuro-Chan said to leave." he said with a grin, "But I so called it." Fai gave a sly look before starting off toward the exit, not giving him time to reply.

"Huh?" Kurogane said to himself as Fai headed to the exit. Chasing after him a little ways away from the bar he grabbed Fai's wrist and stopped him. "What do you mean 'I so called it'? Explain, I don't understand."

Fai looked at Kurogane with a grin. "Oh nothing." he replied with a small chuckle, "You'll understand later on." Fai took long strides and gazed about now. "So do you want to pick the place this time?" Fai asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Why won't you just tell me Dammit? You can be such an annoyance." Kurogane huffed walking after him. Looking at all the different shops in the town-square market. Passing by a few stalls he saw various things. One of the stalls Fai and Kurogane past were selling erotic toys such as bondage leather, whips and things of that nature. Another had lingerie and negligé; a third, porn. "What is the hell is with this world!" Kurogane yelled taking a 360* view of the entire market.

"Obviously Kuro-tan, this is a world of love! Something you lack!" Fai joked, "Come on, let's practice that missing emotion! Tell me you love me." Fai grinned and came face to face with Kurogane. He looked like he should have cat ears and a swishing tail. He did it mostly as a joke but also to see his reaction.

"Excuse me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you right. It almost sounded like you want me to say...ARE YOU INSANE!" He half yelled taken a back when Fai said he should practice using that emotion. "Why would I EVER tell you that, or even want to?"

Quickly turn away from the blond he faced the lingerie stall. 'Why would he want me to practice saying, I love you? Does he know I like him? No, he can't possibly; he's too...I don't even know how to describe him. I would like to practice but actually mean what I say, but that would be too awkward. What world are we in any way that would have all this kind of crap?' He thought kinda ranting in his head. Pulling from his thoughts he walks up to the stall owner and asks, "Excuse me, By chance could you tell me the name of this town. Me and my ah, girlfriend are new in town." he said nodding in the direction of Fai.  
"Why yes. It's called St. Valentines, but the town's people have given it the nickname 'Lovers Lane' "

Fai gazed around, his arms crossed with an annoyed sigh and only noticed Kurogane walk away after he was talking to someone else. Fai thought about taking off to scare Kurogane but decided it was a bad idea and came up behind him. "Jeez Kuro-tan. You don't have to be mean about it! I was just trying to help!" Fai chuckled, trying to break the tension between them.

When Fai approached and said "Jeez Kuro-tan. You don't have to be mean about it! I was just trying to help!" the owner said to Kurogane, "I think you upset her; you should apologize. After all tomorrow is Valentine's Day and if she upset you won't have a pleasant night."

When he said this Kurogane blushed knowing what he was talking about and turned to Fai, "You're right, I'm sorry. I lo...I love you."  
"Well go on, kiss her."  
Quickly looking back at the owner with surprise he received a nod. Turning his head back to look at Fai his blush deepened to a bright red. Leaning down he cradled Fai's face with one hand and softly kissed his cheek.

Now it was Fai's turn to blush. "Kurogane?" he questioned, not caring his blush was spreading, "Kuro-tan?" He reached up a caressed his cheek slightly. "Hello?" he whispered.

"I-I'm here. Uh...Let's go, somewhere else." he said fumbling over his words. Taking Fai's hand he led him away from the market and somewhere less crowded. Sitting down under a tree he laid his forehead on his bent knees. "I'm sorry for, you know, kissing your cheek. I couldn't just ignore the shop owner's suggestion. It was my fault in the first place. I was asking him what the name of the town was and told him that me and my 'girlfriend' were new here. He told me the Town's name is St. Valentines, but its nickname is Lovers Lane. Then you came over and you know the rest." He said drawing in a long breath having said all that in one. "I'm sorry."

Fai cocked his head slightly, weighing the odds in his head before crouching down. He lifted on Kurogane's chin so that he had no choice but to look at Fai. Without hesitation he leaned over and kissed Kurogane's cheek. "Now we're even." he said softly, pulling only inches away after doing so.

Chin lifted up by Fai, Kurogane's brown eyes met his blue ones with faint curiosity. Feeling Fai's lips touch his cheek with a kiss he stared wide-eyed into space with a crimson blush. After a few seconds of this he fainted from over-heating and fell over.

Fai laughed. "Called it..." he whispered, letting go of Kurogane's chin, "But that's okay... he's so cute when he's passed out." Fai nearly giggled and dropped to the ground next to him. He leaned his head on Kurogane's shoulder and closed his eyes. He continued to grin though.

Due to fainting Kurogane was asleep for about half an hour. Consciousness taking back over him, he felt a light pressure on his shoulder. Looking to see what or who it was he saw Fai sound asleep. 'What happened?' he thought looking up at the leave on the tree above him, 'I guess I fainted but why? Oh wait, never mind.' Sighing deeply he sat up stretching out his legs and laid Fai's head on his lap.

"After the way I reacted to the simple kiss on the cheek, he's sure to know that I do love him." He sighed stroking the blond's hair unaware that he was awake. "Ever since Oto, I've felt a little something for him in my heart. At the time I didn't know what I felt, but after today, I am sure."

Fai stretched slightly but not enough to make it seem like he was awake. He listened to Kurogane's words and felt his hand and almost wanted to purr like a cat, of course he didn't though. He thought about keeping his mouth shut and his fake sleep going but decided this was going to be his best opportunity.  
"So that's what Kurogane is thinking?" Fai asked, staying still, "When he thinks he's alone, his true self shines through. That's what I like about him..." Fai shifted his legs out but kept his head in Kurogane's lap, not wishing to move now.

With a gasp Kurogane stopped stroking Fai's hair. "Sorry, didn't know you were awake." he mumbled embarrassed that he heard all that. "Yeah, it is. I normally don't say out loud how I feel unless I'm alone or, with someone I trust."

"You can trust me Kuro-poo!" Fai exclaimed, a small blush taking him. He reached out and grabbed Kurogane's hand again, pulling back to his head. "I like you too..." Fai whispered, his blush growing once again.

"I never said I didn't." He said gently, "I trust you enough that I would talk about my feelings asleep or otherwise." Stroking Fai's hair again, when he placed his hand on his head, he smiled hearing Fai say he like him back. "That's nice to hear."

"Really?" Fai questioned, looking up at Kurogane with a dumbfounded look, "I would have thought you'd never trust the likes of me." Fai gave a slight grin but otherwise did nothing more. He didn't know if he was serious or just messing around like usual. Now he was confusing himself.

"Yes, I do. Why else do you think I never said anything when you called me by my name with no honorifics? I feel comfortable enough with you that it doesn't matter." he said not stroking his hair but caressing his cheek instead.

"Speaking of that... I don't think you've even said my name since we've got here... or even for a while." Fai added, keeping his hand on Kurogane's, "It makes me feel lonely all of a sudden." Fai smiled slightly at the comment though it did kind of bother him.

"I guess you're right; I haven't. I'm sorry Fai-kun, I didn't know you felt that way." he said rubbing Fai's cheek with his thumb. "Are you hungry? We haven't eaten since we got here. You can choose anyplace except that bar."

"Ah! But I liked that bar!" Fai joked, "They were so friendly there!" Fai flipped to his back, rested his head on Kurogane's leg again and looked up at him. "They also served drinks, one of your favorite things if I'm not mistaken." Fai grinned and grabbed Kurogane's hand again.

"Friendly...A little too friendly if you ask me." He snorted; going back to that bar was the last place he wanted to go. "I don't care if the serve drinks or not. I don't want something like last time happening again. Besides, things get a little, out of hand when I'm drunk."

Fai grinned and stood. "That's the fun of it. Drunken Kuro-tan would be amazing!" he exclaimed. He gripped Kurogane's arm and yanked him to his feet. "Remember. You can't get away from me!" Fai laughed, almost evil, as he began to drag Kurogane toward the bar again.

"What? No, no it would not. No, no!" he repeated being dragged back to the bar. "Please anywhere but there." He nearly begged to no avail. Back in the gay bar the party boy music was still playing and everyone was all over each other. He thought that might be kinda fun for him and Fai to do, but he shook that thought from his mind. As they approached the bartender gave Fai a sexual look as if he was trying to undress him with his eyes. "What you like cutie?" he asked addressing Fai. "He'll have a Virgin Cocktail." Kurogane said not wanting to get him drunk in case someone tried hitting on him again. "I'll have Saki."

Finishing their drinks they went out on the dance floor and it was apparent that the Saki had taken effect on him already. He wasn't as uptight as he normally would have been. Despite this fact Kurogane was too shy to ask to dance the way the others were so they just moved to the beat. A few minutes had past and the Saki had taken its full effect; without asking he watched how the others dance and began to imitate their movements dancing quite close to Fai, enjoying himself. That is, until the guy from before showed up close to where they were dancing.

Fai could only be saddened by Kurogane's drink choice for him, not that something alcoholic would bother him anyways, but when Kurogane decided it was time to dance, he couldn't help but rejoice in his mind. Even though this was only because Kurogane was intoxicated and saw it going on around him. Fai joined him slowly in his drunken and hazed dance, a grin crossing his expressions as he did.

Then the other guy decided to show his face again. Fai, unlike before, felt a shiver run his spine when he saw the guy and he stopped moving to the beat. He couldn't help but to do that. It was now just sinking into his brain what the guy was trying at before. Another shiver took him and he gazed at Kurogane, wondering if he noticed too.

When Fai stopped dancing so did he. He couldn't help but notice the slight look of fear in his eyes. Turning around to see why that was he come face-to-face with the man from before. "So, you didn't get it through your think skull the first time that he's mine?" He snorted with a drunken smile plastered to his face. "What do you want this time?"

The man had his arms crossed, a smirk spreading across his face. He straightened from the table he leaned against and took long strides toward them. "You know. I should be the one asking the questions. You-" he started, poking Kurogane roughly on the chest, "are the one who nearly killed me. You were the one who ran off after words." The man closed the gap between them with ease, coming face-to-face with Kurogane. "I believe you're the one who owes me."

Fai only crossed his arms, a smile taking him. "Really. You think Kuro-tan would give into something like a threat?" he asked, "Even I can't get through to him most of the time." Fai laughed lightly, trusting that Kurogane wouldn't take it as something worth a fight, but then again, he was intoxicated, drunk. Fai dropped his arms, wondering if he should get involved before Kurogane killed himself.

The man looked back to Fai, his eyes silted. "Shut up for now. I'll deal with you in a moment, after I take care of this idiot. Yes... in a moment you'll be mine. Oh and my name is Ronnie; you'll have no problems and all you deserve. This bastard has taken advantage of you for too long!" the man exclaimed. "What?" Fai asked, completely dumb founded. "You heard me. I'm going to free you!" Ronnie yelled. He then refocuses on Kurogane, a grin playing his expressions. "Right?" he asked smoothly, running his finger up Kurogane's chest and off the tip of his chin. "All mine..." he whispered.

"Ha! Fat chance. I owe you shit." Kurogane said not slurring his word's, despite being 'drunk'. "Besides it's your fault that you got beat. If you hadn't tried to violate him it wouldn't have happened." he said then turning his attention to what Fai was saying and then the other man. "You won't lay hand on him again. I won't let you." He replied forcefully swatting the hand away. "If you do you will most certainly die, and I will see to that." Pushing Ronnie away from him Kurogane stood in front of Fai blocking access to him from Ronnie.

Fai groaned and shoved between them. "Okay guys!" he said as if he were drunk, "Let's settle this like men! With a kissing contest!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air as if to cheer.

"WHAT! You want us to, kiss you?" He gulped nervously, "But, But why?" Fidgeting where he stood next to Fai the man looked at him with a taunting grin. "What afraid that you will lose and your boyfriend will be mine?"

"He's, not my boyfriend. We are just traveling together with three others." he admitted knowing this will just end up getting this guy more pumped to take him away. "But I'd like to be." He added looking down with a scarlet blush covering his face.

Fai grinned. "That's exactly what I mean." he replied while pointing with his index finger, "Who ever can kiss me better wins!" Fai stuck his tongue with excitement and almost wanted to prance about but he knew better then to. Kurogane would get pissed and Fai wouldn't be able to ever live it down. "What do you guys think of that? It's fair and fun!" Fai patted them both on the back and continued to smile like always. "Well?" he asked giving a sly look.

"I'm all up for it." Robbie said with a smirk, "First let me freshen my breath." He said pulling out a bottle of mouthwash. Opening the bottle he poured half the bottle into his mouth and began swishing and gargling.

"I. Don't. Know." He said making each individual word a separate sentence of its own. "I really don't like the idea of kissing you then this jerk getting a chance to. I want to be the only one to kiss you..."He said voice trailing off into a whisper only loud enough for Fai to hear. "Please Fai, don't do this." He plead calling him by his name only, thinking that would express just how much he cared for the wizard.

"Come on Kurogane!" Fai patted Kurogane on the back hard as he whispered back with a grin, "You'll win for sure and besides, it'll get that bastard off our backs. If you don't do it, this guy wins by default AND he gets my first real kiss. Tell me you love me enough that you'd want to take that from me." If Fai were to have a tail it would swish side to side with excitement.

Hearing Fai call him by his name took his breath away; it made his so happy that he could die right there and it wouldn't matter. Eyes widening at 'First Real Kiss' he looked at Fai with surprise. "You've never...?" he stopped not saying it knowing Ronnie would want to go first then. "Alright, I'll play, and I WILL win." he growled glaring at Ronnie.

"I'll go first."Ronnie said pulling Fai to him. Leaning in quickly, prepared to go all out and leave Fai breathless, his lips brushed past Fai's like the first time.

Pulling Fai quickly out if his grasp Kurogane snarled, "NO! I'm first." Dipping Fai low, as one would in a tango, Kurogane didn't start immediately at his lips. He instead started at Fai's collar bone kissing and lightly sucking at his skin until he found a place they caused Fai to gasp. Increasing the suction of his kisses at the base of his neck Kurogane was intent on leaving a hicky to mark Fai as his own. Once his neck hand began to redden Kurogane proceeded up his neck along Fai's jaw line and to his ear whispering, "I love you Fai. When I win this will you be mine?" Not waiting for his answer Kurogane's lips pressed to Fai's softly. Moving in soft sure movements the kiss picked up pace leaving them both breathless when they parted.

"Kuro-gane..." Fai panted softly calling the shinobi by his given name rather than his typical nicknames. "I... I chose you..."

"What! That's not fair... You haven't even given me the chance to woo you!" Ronnie complained lunging forward to pull Fai from Kurogane's grasp.

"Back the hell off. He's mine, and only mine. I won't let you touch him." Kurogane snarled pushing Ronnie away and taking Fai outside with him. "Fai, I..."

"You called me by my name..." Fai said rather shocked. Never once had Kurogane EVER called him by his name.

"Er yeah... Well I wanted to tell you that I..." Kurogane began again but stopped unable to say it out of pride.

"You love me..." Fai said finishing the other male's sentence.

"How, did...?" Kurogane questioned.

"I told you, I told you I so called it... and, I love you too." Fai chirped bouncing up and planting a soft kiss on the taller's lips before skipping off down the street leaving Kurogane dumbstruck.


End file.
